twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MLP Tailsin/On unicorns and broken horns
Ho there friends! Stray thy course a while to indulge a young traveler. As some of you may know, and others may not, Tails has a broken horn. He has since I created the character. Basically, he was on an adventure, exploring old, ancient ruins (as adventurers do.) It's the same adventure in which he discovered the magical bag of holding. However, he was followed and stalked by an old enemy that chased him out of the ruins. Though it may seem anti-climactic the reason that his horn broke is because he was running so fast that when he came out of the ruins he tripped on some rubble and blacked out. He woke up in pain and with half a horn. That's all there is to it. Now I doubt I was the first OC who has a broken horn, and I'm writing this blog post because I'm quite clearly not the only one, or will be the last. I thought I'd write this blog post mostly to share MY THOUGHTS AND IDEAS on what happens to unicorns who break their horns. I've recieved a few compliments and questions on it and thought I'd put my thoughts down here. Again, this is merely my take on things. Take from it what you will. so Unicorns, of course, are the possessors of the unique and most common image of magic. It is their horns that allow them to convey/materialize their spells and such, blah blah blah rant, moving on. #When a unicorn loses their horn, I'd imagine it would probably hurt. A lot. However, I'm not going to go over that for obvious reasons. So ignoring that, we move on to: #the first few months, or even years, after a unicorn's horn breaks, using magic would be difficult or near impossible to do (if they try, they will experience headaches and general pains of the like). The latter of course is the case immediately after to a few months after. However, If a unicorn with a broken horn never tries to use magic again out of fear or sadness, they probably never will. But if they practice at it and don't give up: #stage two would be minor improvement in ability. They will regain the most basic magic use, like levitating small objects, with little to no mental strain. The process would be similar to a foal unicorn using their own magic, minus the uncontrolled poofing. This stage lasts a few months to a year, depending on how much you work at recovering. Throughout this stage, your ability will make a gradual increase and you can do more and more. #the second to final stage is a near-full recovery. Though it happens after a few years. You can float most things that normal unicorns can float, perform most of the other abilities you may have known before, granted some more advanced spells, etc, would still cause headaches and mental pain. Some really advanced spells can cause the unicorn to pass out unconscious for a few hours. Performing such spells alone is unwise. If it must be done, have friends with you. - ((This is the stage Tails is at in the RP, though he only recently got here, and I plan to keep him at this stage)) #complete recovery in magical ability. That about speaks for itself. It may take many years but if you practice using magic despite your handicap you will be a fully operating unicorn. Congratulations! once again, this is just my take. Maybe you think Unicorn horns grow back like fingernails or starfish limbs, or maybe you think it doesn't hamper their ability to use magic at all, and hey, maybe you're right. But if that's not the case, then I would like to offer this helpful guide, and again, this is simply my take! Feel free to introduce yourself to me IRP if you are one of the unfortunate travelers who has lost their horn and maybe Tails can offer advice and reassurance. Fare thee well until next time, friends! Category:Blog posts